twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/New Information About Robert Pattinson
in Eclipse(Film)]]Οn May 13 1986, the sexiest star in the world was born, Robert Thomas Pattinson. His mother Claire worked for a modeling agency and his father, Robert, imported cars from the U.S. He showed interest in acting in his early age. Growing up he was a highly skilled sportsman, he also had a talent for music as he played guitar and keyboards. Robert has two sisters, both older than him, Lizzy and Victoria Pattinson . Robert started acting when he was 15. Then he moved on and joined the Barnes Theatre Business and took on roles in plays such as Macbeth, Anything goes and Tess of the D’Urbevilles. His initially film role was as Giselher in Ring of the Nibelungs. Then he took on the function of Rawdy Crawley in the film with Reese Witherspoon – modern bathroom vanities bathroom vanities Fair. ]] In 2008, Robert was the selection for Edward Cullen, in the film Twilight, based on the novel by Stephanie Meyer, and in that movie he also got a chance to make two soundtrack songs: By no means Feel and Let Me Sign. But let’s see how Rod’s movie career started ,in 2004- Vanity Fair, 2004 Ring of the Nibelungs ,2005 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire(he was the charming Cedric Diggory!!!!), 2006 The Haunted Airman, 2007 The Bad Mother's Handbook,2007 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 2008 How to Be, 2008 Twilight(the movie which turned us all to Edward’s fans!!!!!) , 2009 Little Ashes, 2009 The Twilight Saga: New Moon, 2010 Remember Me(everybody cried at the end I know that for sure!!),2 010 The Twilight Saga: Eclipse,2011 Bel Ami, 2011 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1(I can’t wait!!), 2012 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part ,2012 Cosmopolis (at that movie Rod will be sooooooo hot) , Edward and Carlisle in the meadow where they fought the Newborn Army]]In 2009, Robert won much more awards such as: Most effective Actor Award for his function in How to Be in Very first Glance Film Festival, Bravo A-List Breakout Award for identical movie, most beneficial Male Breakthrough Performance, Most beneficial Kiss and Finest Battle for role in Twilight, in 2009 MTV Movie Awards. He presented at the 81st Academy Awards on February 2009. He was also voted “Sexiest Man Alive” (I was sure 100% that it will happen!) in 2009 by Glamour magazine. , Bella, Edward leaving Volterra. Under the acceptance from the Volturi either Alice or Edward must turn Bella into a Vampire. Aro in the background. ]]And some other facts that a huge fan should know : Jack Nicholson is his favorite actor, his sisters Lizzy is a songwriter and Victoria is involved in politics, he can play both the guitar and piano, his dad got him involved in acting after they both saw a group of pretty girls in a restaurant, who were all in a drama school together, his height is 6' 1, he attended Harrodian private school in London alongside fellow actor and close friend Tom Sturridge, one of his first acting roles was that of a Cuban dancer, he has appeared in advertisements in a British outfitter called Hacketts, he is four years older than his on-and-off screen lover Kristen Stewart. :: Is this all relevent to Robert Pattinson Twilight Wikia bio. Category:Blog posts